matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
"Invictus"
* * Bipod * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.8.0|efficiency/_damage = 58|fire_rate = 100 (780 rpm)|capacity = 150 (max 750)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = All|theme = Military-themed|supported_maps = Exceptions: *Sniper Forts *Knife party *Block Crash|cost = 350 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The "Invictus" is a Primary weapon released in the 15.8.0 update. Appearance It is a squad automatic weapon equipped with the stock, 4X scope, 150-round FMJ belt-fed magazine box and the grip bipod. On the magazine box, it features the skull-like design with three stripes both on opposite sides. The interior of the magazine box reveals that it is filled with armor-piercing rounds. Strategy Tips *Aim for the head of targets to maximize damage. *Jetpack users could also be easily killed with this weapon due to its accuracy, however, be sure to make every shot count because wasting ammo with this weapon is not an option. *Don't stop dodging attacks whilst damaging enemy players. *The "Invictus" has a somewhat long reload time. Have a reliable secondary weapon if the ammo runs dry or if an enemy catches you reloading. *Since it is a machine gun with an exceptional accuracy, you can use this in all ranges. *Run around your opponent shooting at them, as the great mobility and capacity will let you keep this up for a long time. *It has a large amount of capacity, but use it wisely when attacking groups of enemies as the ammo can be drained very quickly. *If the enemy is too fast for you to eliminate him by just using this weapon, pair this weapon with the Explosive Rounds to give the enemy a hard time to dodge. **However, do not do this if you want headshots. *Useful for severely damaging heavily armored enemies and/or Mech/Robot Samurai users at once. *Pair this with Burning Tiara to make this a devastating weapon. *Due to its armor piercing feature, this weapon is best used against heavily armored enemies. *Not an ideal weapon for stealth due to its noisy sound. Counters *Use an area damage weapon such as the Ghost Lantern or Soulstone to quickly kill them, though the user may switch to a high mobility weapon to flee. *Avoid its shots since your armor points will be severely damaged if you do so. *Move around a lot and stay mobile, or even rocket jump if you need to. The weapon's pinpoint accuracy can be a disadvantage when fighting against mobile opponents. *The jetpack can be used to escape these users, but be aware that they can still kill you fairly easily with this weapon, even if they are not a really skilled person. *The "Invictus" has a somewhat long reload time. Try to waste the enemies' ammo and attack when he/she is reloading. *Use a flamethrower or shotgun with at least decent mobility to constantly damage them. *Equip armor if you can/already haven't. This weapon will mow down unarmored opponents in the blink of an eye. *Most enemies don't stop firing the weapon when attacking groups of enemies, so avoid the laser beam as good as possible and attack when the enemy has to reload. *Flank around the user with a melee weapon and quickly charge towards him/her while at their blindspot. *avoid the users if you have a hard time countering them. Firing Sound *Hero's Theme *Military-themed Trivia *It is based on the M249 Squad Automatic Weapon. *The word "invictus" as stated as a weapon name means "undefeated" and "unconquerable" in Latin. **At the same time, the weapon name references the poem of the same name by William Ernest Henley. *The weapon design itself suggests that this weapon is a spin-off version of Hero. *It is one of the squad automatic weapons in the game. *It acts like the elite version of the Hero since it boasts higher damage throughput, exceptional accuracy and high fire rate. *The green bullets (being FMJ rounds) it is fed to the chamber explains why it fires armor-piercing rounds. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Themed Category:Armor Piercing Category:Scoped Category:Bipod Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary